


Seemingly Purrfect

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Some people snore, some people talk in their sleep, some people reenact fight scenes, and apparently some people can purr, when they are asleep.This leaves the one awake wondering if they should pet them or not. At least that is what Victor would love to do if not for the fact Yuuri is snuggled way tighter than is good for his mood, and he's scared he might wake him.





	Seemingly Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 134 of my 365FF Challenge 
> 
> Was planning to do 2 Mothers day updates today, but it was not a good day. So they'll get done tomorrow.   
> Instead a sweet story that I felt would cheer me up. 
> 
> If you want to ask me to write anything, or maybe about certain pairs consider going over to [ my Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) to drop me an ask or message. I always answer. :}

Silencing the movie playing was a good idea. He'd have missed it if he had put in his headphone, but then again he would have had to get up to get them, and that would have definitely would have waken Yuuri up. It would have made him miss this wonderful experience. 

Genuinely, Victor loves learning new things about Yuuri, so when the younger man had agreed to come to his room and watch a few movies with him he had expected him to pick something either Japanese or American. Instead the pick he came with was this obscure Thai drama, he apparently used to watch with his room mate. 

And when Victor says obscure he meant obscure. He wonders if he wants to meet this Phichit after learning his odd taste. After the second one, that wasn't much better than the first, Yuuri mumbled something about them always ending the night with The King and the Skater. Then there was a mumble about them rotating between the first and the sequel. As Victor had never seen them he decided to look if they were online somewhere. 

He liked the first one and was already looking for the second one before they were halfway. It was then he noticed Yuuri not responding to him anymore. Watching a movie he knows by heart apparently made him fall asleep. For a moment Victor wondered if he should have pulled Yuuri in a more comfortable position as sitting against the headboard of Victor's bed was not a good position to sleep in. Personal experience speaking. 

He chose against it as he was certain it would have woken him up, and now Victor couldn't be both happy and conflicted about his decision. For Yuuri had rolled up against him by the time the first movie had ended, sending very pleased shivers down Victor's spine. There was just the whole; they aren't in that kind of relationship, so Victor can't do anything with it. 

And here Victor was halfway the sequel, unable to move or continue watching. For no other reason than that Yuuri had snuggled in closer and placed his hand loosely on Victor's chest. Okay, that on it's own was a good distraction. But what had made him turn of the sound was the sounds coming from Yuuri. 

Victor's certain he's never heard a person make a sound like that before. If anything the only beings he's ever heard this sound from are cats. He looks down at the younger man. His features are completely relaxed, proving he is all the way down in the deeper part of sleep. His mouth slightly ajar and with every exhale the soft rumbling comes out. At first victor had mistaken it for snoring, yet after listening closer he is certain it isn't that at all. 

Yuuri purrs when he is content. That is a piece of information Victor is going to treasure forever and a day. And in all honesty as much as he liked those movies, in his book any movie involving ice skating is what one should watch, having Yuuri sleeping against him purring like a contented cat is simply better. Knowing he won't be able to concentrate on the rest of the movie he closes his laptop.

The movements to put the laptop on the bed next to him are enough to make Yuuri move some bit closer. Rubbing his cheek against Victor's shoulder, the purring sound actually gets more clear. To the point he can see the sound move along Yuuri's throat. He lifts up his hand to pet the younger man, but he freezes his motion less than an inch from his head. 

He doesn't want Yuuri to wake up. He's learned enough of the man's character that he'll find it horrible to have done something like this when asleep. It would mean he'd probably never will accept an other invite to watching movies in Victor's room. So Victor decides he'll just be content in listening to Yuuri's sleeping sounds for the rest of the evening. 

When Yuuri's hand tighten in his shirt it's enough to jostle Victor from the light slumber he had sank into. He must have drifted off listening to Yuuri. It takes him a moment to realize the purring has stopped but in it's place is some soft humming. 

Plus while Victor was out, Yuuri managed to snuggle in even closer and oven place his leg over Victor's. Pressing his groin against Victor's hip. Not to mention that his hand has slipped a far bit lower on Victor's chest, only a few inches above the hem of his shirt. 

The next movement Yuuri makes is slipping his hand lower, and once at the hem it slips right under. Victor's breath hitches. he should wake Yuuri, there is no way he should be allowed to let him go through with this. He's asleep, it's bad. Oh, it feels good. Especially when Yuuri starts to caress with his fingers just a slight bend. Victor has to stifle the sounds trying to escape his mouth. 

Yuuri let's out a contented mumble, moves even closer to Victor's body, and after rubbing his head in the nook of Victor's neck he sighs deeply. At that moment Victor notices the very present hard on pressed against his leg. 

Waking up the next morning is a whole new experience, not only is Makka staring at him from the edge of the bed the first thing he sees. There is also a large row of pillows separating the side he slept on from where Victor is all curled up. Still wearing his clothes from the night before. 

Realizing the must have fallen asleep during the movie, Yuuri starts to blush. He can only hope he didn't do anything embarrassing. Once in Detroit Phichit claimed he had started nibbling on the Thai's shirt while asleep. Although he still thinks something else also happened as his friend had avoided eye contact, and had spend the rest of the week sending him cat video's. Only stopping when Yuuri had made clear he really liked dog's more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment. Even something as simple as a smiley really brightens my day. :}


End file.
